What Has Been Designed
by mad-butterfly27
Summary: After Itachi's death Sasuke becomes leader of the Akatsuki and seeks his revenge on Konoha. Attack on the city brings Team 7 face to face again. What ends await each teammate? One will fall & one will rise. You can't fight what has already been designed.
1. Chapter 1: Blood Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this chapter. The storyline is my idea, but details and main place (Konoha, Mist, Hidden Leaf) and terminology (Jonin, missing-nin, S ranked) do not belong to me either. There also may be some spoilers, possibly, for anyone who has not watched Shippuden (aka "Hurricane Chronicles). That is all! Happy Reading

Dedicated to my friend Kylie who always helped me to be the person I am and never to hide anything about myself. I love you girl.

Chapter One: Blood Bath

Air was thick that morning as Sasuke stood watching the sun rise over the lake outside the Akatsuki East Hideout. Strands of hair clung to his neck already pearling with beads of sweat in the morning heat. The humidity would only add to the grotesque scene that would unfold after daybreak. Another chakra joined Sasuke breaking the quiet with clumsy footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn, what Karin?" he kept his eyes trained forward.

"What's going to happen to you?"

Sasuke kept his eyes trained forward watching the bright rays stretch out over the crystalline water. The nin waited impatiently for his answer.

"Will you return to Konoha if they overtake us?" she inquired. He said nothing; his only response was to turn and snap orders.

"Get everyone ready. We're moving out." Karin slunk off to relay the message. A final look over his shoulder and one would have had to be in the right light to see it on his face but a small smile played on his lips, "For you, brother," and he slipped Itachi's Akatsuki ring on his right ring finger before turning his back on another chapter in his life.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune rushed into the Hokage's quarters. The petite brunette ceased her movements when a loud crash echoed from behind her master's desk. "L…lady Tsunade?..."

"What is it Shizune?" pieces of the crushed sake cup fell to the floor

"Sasuke is on the move."

Tsunade clenched her hands in fists, leaning on her desk and looking out the window.

"Get ANBU ready. I want all civilians inside."

"What about the walls ma'am?"

"Fortify them. I want every nin here now! And bring me Sakura,"

"Right away, ma'am!" Shizune gave a respectful bow before closing the office doors behind her. Tsunade sighed,

"No amount of guards will keep them out of Konoha. What a heavy burden you bear Sasuke. I do not envy your anguish. But I will do all I can to stop innocent slaughter."

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade is asking for you." Sakura nodded to Shizune. Naruto placed a comforting hand on his old teammate's shoulder and offered the best smile he could muster. She could only try to return it as she walked to meet her mentor.

"Sakura," Tsunade exhaled relaxing some, "come look out the window with me." Sakura, somewhat startled by the Hokage's subdued air, obeyed.

"You can see all of Konoha from here," she commented in wonder.

"It's beautiful, and by sundown it will be burned to the ground," Sakura gasped. Tsunade faced her apprentice, "Sasuke will not stop until every last sweet gum tree is in ashes." Emerald pools stared unblinking, knowing the young woman had no room or reason to object what was being said.

"What are you saying, my lady?" Tsunade turned away glancing out the window again,

"I know how much it means to you and Naruto to have Sasuke so close. As the protector of this city I need to know where your loyalty lies."

"Ma'am?"

"If it comes down to it I need to know that you and Naruto can make that call for Konoha and take Sasuke out." Sakura's heart heaved, "So I ask you again, Sakura, where is your allegiance?" something about the way Tsunade looked at her over her shoulder made the girl with bubblegum hair wonder. Gathering her courage Sakura straightened herself up,

"It will not come to that," turning on her heel, she left.

"Sakura," her mentor whispered after her, "you cannot win this war with love," she bowed her head, "when there is not love in his heart."

The streets of Konoha were empty and quiet. Even the stray animals had fled. Ninjas of every rank and skill tensed. Breaths were held, lips were bitten, weight shifted, and headbands tightened as the restless defendants waited. Orange pants rustled on the top of Konoha's protecting wall. Maroon boots tapped against the cement next to him and a pair of hands in fingerless gloves tightened. The pair looked at each other with silent wishes of good luck as the awaited the reunion of team seven.

"They're not even going to run!" exclaimed Kisame, "too easy. They're all like animals backed into a corner." A few laughs rumbled within the crowd.

"Animals backed into corners often come out swinging," Tobi warned. Sasuke sent him a sideways glance.

"Who's ready for a blood bath?" Karin muttered. The group fell into the shadows overtaking the country and waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Grace is Gone part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the native characters along with terminology normally associated with it. I do own this storyline so don't steal it or I'll sue you, mkay? ;)

Chapter Two: Grace is Gone part 1

Black cloaks with the notorious red clouds on them slithered in the brush surrounding the city's main gate. On Sasuke's mark they all dispersed into the night.

Kiba leaned against the stone wall with Akamaru asleep next to him.

"Do you really think he's going to destroy Konoha?" Sakura continued to stare out into the night.

"I don't know. But I do not doubt he has the power to do so," her eyes scanned the darkness for movements and chakra readings. _Sasuke, I know you're out there. _A scream brought her from her thoughts and focus. Kiba jumped up and they both looked over the wall.

"It's coming from the east corner where Lady Tsunade is!" Sakura snapped her attention to the Hokage's tower. Sakura was already maneuvering through the city. Her breathing was heavy and beads of sweat began to coat her body. She slammed the doors open of the tower and flew up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade?" but Tsunade was standing facing the window, "Are you alright, ma'am?" the figure said nothing. Sakura took a step closer. A wind howled through the office and the doors slammed shut behind her. Tsunade turned around and smiled menacingly at Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, you were always too trusting," Tsunade walked towards her student, "So gullible and childish. You see where that has gotten you?" and then Sakura was on all fours. _I didn't even see her move. _Sakura sputtered and coughed. "Come now, here I was expecting more from the great medic-nin of Konoha," Sakura looked up and Tsunade's figure began to melt away slowly to reveal a spindly looking girl with glasses.

"Karin," Sakura ground out.

"Oh so you do remember me, I'm so glad," Sakura stood up slowly regaining her balance and focus, "Sasuke-kun is here," Karin hissed, "Wouldn't you like to see him? Well, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough when you precious little town begins to burn with his black flames. He is a master of the sharingan now, did you know?"

"You're insane if you think you are going to win," Sakura spat. Karin glanced at the leaf-nin. "And you are sadly mistaken if you think _he_ means anything to this city,"

"Huh, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. Still," Karin pulled a poisoned kunai from her thigh, "it will give me great pleasure to dispose of one of Konoha's greatest kunoichi's and to finally sever one of Sasuke-kun's bonds." Sakura clenched a fist and threw a chakra infused punch into the ground. "Wha!" Karin jumped back and managed to somersault out of the way. When the debris settled Sakura was gone. "No!" Karin grit her teeth and then relaxed, smiling to herself when she felt another presence, "Hm, gotcha," whipped around Karin thrust the kunai through Sakura's shoulder. A smiled widened at the scream of pain that echoed through the room.

Sakura was huffing, willing her chakra to replenish itself. Her clone puffed away and she sank down onto her knees as Karin lie unmoving on the floor, a leaf-village poisoned kunai in her back.

"ANBU is holding them off for now," Shizune whispered meekly to Tsunade.

"How much longer do we have, Shizune?" her assistant hesitated before nodding and being honest,

"They're moving through the city much faster than any of us anticipated."

"Bring me Sakura,"

"Ma'am… no one knows where Sakura is…" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"I want them here now! Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and anyone else you can find! GET THEM HERE!"

"Hai! Right away, ma'am," Tsunade shed a tear for her student, fearing the worst, and knowing if she should get cornered with an advanced member of the group, she would be killed. The leader pushed those thoughts from her head and readied herself for battle.

The Akatsuki moved through Konoha no longer hidden or is silence. They sliced through anything in their way. The innocent fell, women, children, civilians, nin and ANBU falling behind them.

"Sasuke, we're awaiting orders," the Uchiha leader watched billows of black smoke rise through his hometown an heard the blood curdling screams of the fallen. Madara, masked as Tobi, watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"They will make a final stand."

"That should be no problem," one of the trainee's scoffed.

"Do not underestimate these nin. Kill any in your way but Naruto is mine." Sasuke moved forward into the city slithering through the homes of citizens. He slipped through a window to stay out of sight and slipped past those still keeping guard around the city. The flames illuminated everything and were consuming the streets he used to trod as a child.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke turned to face a man who held a samurai sword in his hands, "You have brought dishonor to your clan and now you dare to make this city your punching bag. You reek of sorrow and incompassion. I know the weight of your guilt."

"You are a fool. Are you willing to die for this city?"

"No!" a shriek echoed from a darkened corner of the room. A woman came running out and at Sasuke. Her body fell to the ground at his feet. He then sheathed his sword that was still warm with the woman's blood.

"You're a monster," Sasuke's eyes turned to slits and he got very close to the man.

"You don't know monsters," staring into the man's eyes Sasuke released his mangekuyo sharingan. The homeowner gasped and made some cries before falling atop his wife.

"NO!" Sasuke whirled on his heel to stare at the figure in the doorway. Flames raging outside the door flashed illuminating the face. _Sakura, hn. _The girl's jade eyes lifted from the bloodied body of her parents to their attacker. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Sakura," her voice slid from his mouth and made her cringe inwardly, "You should have been training instead of spending so much time with dobe chasing after me."

"We believed in you Sasuke! We wanted you to come home,"

"This is not my home. We walked the same path once Sakura. It will never be the way it was before."

"I will never forgive you Sasuke," Sakura then filled her fist with chakra. Sasuke smiled,

"I am not interested in fighting you Sakura," his smile disappeared, "but I will go through you if I must." He pulled his sword out again and charged. She raised her fist but instead of aiming her efforts at him she slammed it into the frame of the door causing the house to collapse on them both.


	3. Chapter 3: Grace is Gone part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the native characters or any of the terminology associated with it. I do own the storyline of this plot. Short disclaimer so we can get back to the story Happy Readings.

Chapter Three: Grace is Gone part 2

Konan, Zetsu and other Akatsuki members retreated into the brush where they had lied in wait before the attack. Tobi settled in with them.

"Where's Karin?" Suigetsu asked. Members looked from one to another all shrugging.

"She's dead," Tobi spoke evenly.

"What?" Juugo exclaimed.

"The pink headed medic-nin took her out. That's what happens when you get cocky like we did today!" Tobi raged splintering a branch.

"Now they have Sasuke too," Zetsu informed. The group began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Calm yourselves! Get a grip!" all silenced when Tobi spoke, "Konoha will fall," he paused, "Impatience never commanded success."

"Ah, Miss Sakura, wha-what are you doing awake?" a feeble elderly woman questioned when the nin immerged from her recovery room.

"Where is Tsunade?"

"She's in her office," Sakura nodded and thanked the woman before walking away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a blonde haired orange uniformed boy came running down the corridor towards the girl. She smiled lightly,

"Naruto,"

"You're alright!"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm fine." Hinata appeared behind Naruto and pulled the boy away slowly, "Nice to see you Hinata." Sakura continued on her way.

"Is she okay Hinata?" Naruto whispered quietly to the Hyuuga girl.

"I think she will be just fine. 'Once a woman has given you her heart, you can never get rid of the rest of her.'"

Sakura knocked gently on the door before hearing Shizune welcome her in.

"Ah! Sakura, you're up and about already," Sakura saw her sensei shift her weight in her desk chair.

"It's good to see you Shizune," Sakura gave a respectful bow. The air grew thick with tension. Shizune bowed toward Tsunade before excusing herself and waving those working near the office away.

"I am glad you are well, Sakura. Are you feeling any after-effects?"

"I am well, thank you."

"Hm," Tsunade nodded and stood to face her apprentice.

"Where is he Tsunade?" Tsunade held Sakura's gaze, neither woman backing down.

"You could have killed yourself, Sakura," the young nin's fists clenched and she turned to leave the office. Marching out she stormed down to the hospital level.

"Lady Sakura, what're you up to down here?" Sakura brushed past the girl and took a private spiral staircase down a tower encased by layers and layers of grey stone. Shikamaru leaned against the door haphazardly but looked up when she stood in front of her. He opened the door without asking and then nodded,

"I'll give you some time," before shutting the heavy iron door behind her. She just watched him for a moment. He looked so helpless and boyish in the chakra drain bands. He lifted his head and looked at her with malice before hanging his head again.

"If your intentions are to 'save me'," he panted drained of all his chakra, "You will fail."

"I wasn't the one who brought you here," she ground out. Sakura took a few steps closer to the self-proclaimed missing-nin and crouched in his face. "My parents are dead," she yanked him up by the hair and stared undaunted into his obsidian eyes, "And you can die too for all I care."

Then he was alone again until the door opened once more to reveal the blonde Hokage.

"To what do I owe this great honor?" Sasuke winced.

"You are a fool. You have turned away those who believed in you. I will show no mercy. Grace is gone."


	4. Chapter 4: Two Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the terminology commonly associated with it. I do own this storyline and will do with it what I want Thanks!

Chapter Four: Two Face

Triangles of light widened when the door of the prison opened.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, the council is ready for you," Shikamaru gripped his childhood friend by the arm, though he was still bound, and walked him up, up, up the stairs. The halls were quiet. Anyone that happened to poke their head out quickly withdrew back into whatever room they'd been in. Observers didn't even dare whisper.

Shikamaru stopped at the Hokage's office doors. Sasuke stood mumbling inaudibly under his breath.

"None of that, Sasuke," Shikamaru drug him inside the doors quickly before they were forced closed behind them. Shikamaru released his shackles and let Sasuke stand before the council. He noticed Gaara first sitting furthest from him. Across from Gaara was Hyuuga Neji, and proceeding down the table in twos: Yuhi Kurenai, Umino Iruka, Morino Ibiki, and Hayate Mitarashi, Lee, and Danzou. Jonin littered the walls watching the young homicide genius.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, you have been summoned here with numerous counts of murder on your head, specifically seeking justice for the Haruno household," Sakura stiffened at Tsunade's side, "You are charged with treason against Konohagarue. You have been estranged from this city for five years despite numerous missions to bring you back. The council will now discuss your fate before you." Tsunade sat and waved for those present to proceed. Shikamaru took his place next to Naruto and Kiba against the wall, in his normal relaxed state. Ino stood across from them by the other two sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Hinata and Shino held down a quiet corner of the room as well.

"Well all know well the events that unfolded that night in the Uchiha compound," Kurenai began, "it was tragic-"

"What are you getting at, Kurenai?" Danzou interrupted.

"Calm yourself, Danzou," Mitarashi stated from across the table with his arms folded comfortably. His wife Tori stood behind him.

"His beginning was tragic but his deeds cannot be ignored," Neji spoke up, "He disowned the Leaf, tried to kill Naruto, plotted with Orochimaru, possessed the curse seal, has murdered hundreds of innocent civilians, and runs with a band of rebels. He cannot be trusted." Tsunade nodded.

"I have seen many wars, lived and breathed the blood of those around me. Some innocent, deaths of the innocent are not what is in question here. They too are _tragic _events, but his allegiance is what we are here to measure," Ibiki surfaced. Quarreling continued.

"While his actions have no justification, we cannot be quick to forget the good he's done," the sand sibling cast a look down the table to the man in question. "He has struck out one of our largest enemies weakening the Akatsuki-"

"And then he took over for him!" Neji stood, planting his fists into the table.

"Hyuuga, restrain yourself or you _will _be removed," Tsunade reminded firmly.

"Before he left Sasuke was one of the most gifted ninjas I had ever met. I still hold much respect for him," many in the crowd became uneasy at this statement. There were still those who did not trust the sand siblings. Gaara shifted to stare blankly at Tsunade, "If you execute him it will only continue the cycle of deviance. You will only prove him right."

Neji sank back into his seat and the rest of the council was silent. Tsunade pursed her lips.

"Sasuke," the rebel lifted his head to face his accusers, "what say you?"

Silence enveloped the room for a moment. Even Shikamaru straightened a bit to listen,

"I do not apologize for my actions and offer no justification," Sasuke's eyes bore into Sakura's.

"TEME HOW COULD YOU!" Naruto raced across the room and grabbed Sasuke up by the collar, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN! You're even more cold hearted than I thought. No, you're worse than that, you don't even have a heart. There's nothing in your chest but ice and hate. Just because you're alone doesn't give you the right to take everything from everyone else especially those that were there for you! You are scum and I regret that I ever called you my friend."

"We aren't friends, Naruto. Bonds make you weak." Naruto, caught in a moment of fury pulled back his fist and let it spiral towards Sasuke's face. His fist never reached Sasuke's face. It was stopped by a gloved hand. Standing between the two was the same bubblegum haired girl Naruto was trying to defend.

"Unh, Sakura? What are you-"

"Anger will only spoil into hatred. One lost friend is enough for me." Tsunade inwardly applauded her student for her amazing act of forgiveness. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he looked at Sasuke before backing away to his place. Sakura turned to face the council before facing her parent's murderer, "It took you years to build up the hatred to kill your brother. You bore two faces, the one of the ninja wanting to be the best, and the man who fell short of his goal because without hate his life will never have any meaning!" calming herself down she continued, "I will never let myself get that far," and then the Uchiha went flying, "one night's hatred is enough for you in this state." The medic nin then calmly left the room. Gaara smiled to himself,

"I guess she can be two-faced too."


End file.
